onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
A Land Without Magic/Transcript
SCENE: Fairytale Land, the Evil Queen's prison. Prince Charming is attempting to break the lock of his cell. He beats a rock against the lock, with no success. Prince Charming: I will find you, Snow. I will always find you. (Two guards approach and unlock the cell.) Guard 1: It'll be hard to do that without your head. Get up, the Queen is looking forward to your execution. (The guards escort Prince Charming down a hallway. Charming falls.) Guard 2: Get up! On your feet. (A fight between Prince Charming and the two guards ensues. Prince Charming prevails and escapes down the hallway. He encounters another guard, drawing a bow. He turns back the way he came, encountering a fourth guard.) Guard 4: Shoot him.(The guard fires his arrow, shooting the other guard.) Prince Charming: Who the hell are you?'' (The guard removes his helmet, revealing himself to be the Huntsman) '' Huntsman: A friend. Prince Charming: I don't know you. Huntsman: But I know Snow White. Prince Charming: Is she okay? Huntsman: The Queen was traveling to meet her. (He removes Charming's shackles) ''Her fate is in a precarious place. We must hurry. Follow me, I can get you out. I'll try and stall the Queen. The rest is up to you. ''(He hands Charming his sword and some supplies) Your weapon, and some provisions. Good luck. Prince Charming: You're not coming with me? Huntsman: I cannot. I gave up my heart so that the Queen would spare Snow's. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Find her. SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital. Henry Mills is being rushed into the ICU on a stretcher, Emma Swan by his side. Emma: Henry, can you hear me? Come on Henry, wake up, please! Come on Henry. Come on, you can do it! (A nurse tries to pull Emma away.) Nurse: Ma'am, you need to -- Emma: No, I am not going anywhere. Henry! (Dr. Whale examines Henry.) Whale: There's no pupil response. What happened, did he fall? Hit his head? Emma: (She shows Dr. Whale the apple turnover.) ''He ate this. I think it's poisoned. '''Dr. Whale:' His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsions or disorientation? Emma: He took a bite of this and then he just collapsed! So run the tests for arsenic or bleach or dran-o or whatever could have done this to him! Dr. Whale: The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So whatever's going on (takes the turnover from Emma) THIS is not the culprit! Emma: Well what else could it be?! Dr. Whale: I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. Emma: He's gonna be okay though, right? Dr. Whale: Right now we just need to stabilize him, 'cause he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember, any little detail? Emma: I already told you everything. DO something! (She dumps out Henry's backpack on a bed) Dr. Whale: Look, I understand you're frustrated Miss Swan. I do, but I need something to treat. Right now there is no explanation. It's like... Emma: ...like magic. (She picks up the Once Upon a Time storybook. The title on the book glows, and as Henry's voice narrates, we see flashbacks of Prince Charming taking baby Emma to the wardrobe and placing her inside.) Henry (VO): All the stories in this book really happened. You should know more than anyone. Because you're in this book.(Regina Mills arrives at the hospital.) Regina: Where's my son!? Emma: You did this. Regina: No. (Emma grabs Regina by the arm and forces her into a supply closet. They have a physical altercation.) Emma: You did this! Regina: What the hell are you doing!? Stop this, my son-- Emma: Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me—he ate it! Regina: What? It was meant for you! Emma: It's true isn't it? Regina: What are you talking about? Emma: It's true isn't it!? All of it. Regina: Yes. Emma: I was leaving town, why couldn't you just leave things alone? Regina: Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine. Emma: He will never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake him up! Regina: I can't! Emma: Don't you have magic? Regina: (Shakes her head) That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you to sleep! Emma: What's it gonna do to him? Regina: I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable. Emma: So... so he could... Regina: Yes. Emma: So what do we do? Regina: We need help. There's one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic. Emma: Mr. Gold.. Regina: Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin. SCENE: Fairytale Land, the Dark Palace.The Evil Queen paces in a rage as the Huntsman arrives. Evil Queen: Where is he? The prisoner! Huntsman: Escaped. (The Queen blasts the Huntsman against the wall with her magic. She walks toward him.) Evil Queen: A palace full of guards, and you let him escape? Huntsman: I did my best. Evil Queen: You failed! And do you know what happens to people who fail me, Huntsman? Huntsman: I'll find him. You needn't worry. Leave him to me.(Regina looks into a mirror, showing Prince Charming running along the beach.) Evil Queen: That won't be necessary. He's mine. (She transports him to the Infinite Forest with her magic) SCENE: Prince Charming in the Infinite Forest. Confused at his sudden change of locale, he looks around briefly before running off. He comes to a clearing. Rumplestiltskin: Lost, are we? Prince Charming: What are you doing here? Rumplestiltskin: I'm just here to help. Prince Charming: Well, no need. I'll be fine. Rumplestiltskin: No I don't think so. This is the Infinite Forest. There's no way out. Well, except... my way. Prince Charming: I want nothing from you. Rumplestiltskin: Not even this? (holds up Prince Charming's mother's ring) Prince Charming: My mother's ring.. it was just.. (checks his purse) How did you get it!? Rumplestiltskin: The same way I get everything I want.. magic! The same magic that allows me to do.. (tosses the ring into the air and catches it) this. (the ring now glows) This ring is now enchanted. The closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it will glow. Interested? Prince Charming: (Takes a step toward him) Give it to me. Rumplestiltskin: Ah! It's not something for nothing, dearie! Time to make a deal. Prince Charming: No! No more deals! (Prince Charming attempts to attack Rumplestiltskin, who easily dodges him. Rumplestiltskin appears behind him, with a sword.) Rumplestiltskin: Over here! (The pair clash swords briefly and Rumplestiltskin appears behind Prince Charming) Rumplestiltskin: Persistent. (The fight continues) Had enough? Prince Charming: Never! (fight continues, Prince Charming scratches Rumplestiltskin's face and Rumplestiltskin heals it with his magic. The fight continues, Rumplestiltskin throws Prince Charming against a tree with his magic. Prince Charming rolls onto his back on the ground, and Rumplestiltskin stands over him with his sword at his neck) Rumplestiltskin: Looking for this? So brave.. so gallant. So pointless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest, dearie. Magic will. Trust me. This is a deal you want to make, because we both want the same thing. Prince Charming: What's that? Rumplestiltskin: Why, you and your true love to be together, of course. Hmm? SCENE: Storybrooke, outside Granny's Diner. Mary Margaret Blanchard is approaching her car when David Nolan approaches. David: Hey. Mary Margaret: David. David: I was wrong... About you, about me. About... everything. I didn't believe in you, and I wish I had a good reason why... But it's like I keep making these wrong decisions, and I don't understand why they keep happening. You know, ever since I woke up from that coma, my life hasn't made a lick of sense. Except for you, and what I'm feeling... It's love, Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret: David, why are you here? David: Because Kathryn put a down payment on an apartment in Boston. She's not gonna use it, but I am. Unless you give me a reason to stay. Mary Margaret: David. I can't. (She gets into her car) SCENE: Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin, holding his True Love Potion, in the Infinite Forest. Rumplestiltskin: Behold. The most powerful magic of all... True love.'' (Prince Charming reaches for the potion)'' Ah! Careful. This is all I have left of it. Prince Charming: What do you know of true love? Rumplestiltskin: Well, not as much as you, perhaps, but not so little as you might think. Prince Charming: You? You love someone? Rumplestiltskin: It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness. Prince Charming: What happened? Rumplestiltskin: She died. That's the thing about true love, dearie. It can slip through your fingers. It's the most powerful magic in the world, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse. It must be protected at all costs. Prince Charming: I don't understand. What exactly is it you want me to do? Rumplestiltskin: I want you to help me protect it by putting in a safe place for me. (he creates an egg and places the potion inside) Prince Charming: And where is that? Rumplestiltskin: Why, inside the belly of a beast, of course!'' (tosses Prince Charming the egg)'' Prince Charming: Why hide it? Rumplestiltskin: Let's just say... I'm saving it for a rainy day. SCENE: Storybrooke, Mr. Gold's shop. Emma and Regina enter. Mr. Gold: Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer? Emma: We need your help. Mr. Gold: Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. (looks at Regina) I told you magic comes with a price. Regina: Henry shouldn't have to pay it. Mr. Gold: No, you should, but alas, we are where we are. Emma: Can you help us? Mr. Gold: Of course. True love, Miss Swan—the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse.Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some. Regina: You did? Mr. Gold: Oh yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve. Emma: That's why I'm the savior, that's why I can break the curse. Mr. Gold: Now you're getting it. Emma: I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry. Mr. Gold: Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day. Emma: Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it? Mr. Gold: Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you. Regina: Enough riddles. What do we do? Mr. Gold: You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan. Regina: He's my son. It should be me. Mr. Gold: All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it. Emma: I can do it. Regina: Don't trust him. Emma: What choice do we have? Mr. Gold: That's right dearie, What choice do you have? Emma: Where is this magic? Mr. Gold: Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement? Regina: Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her? Mr. Gold: Oh no no no, not with her. In ''her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over. '''Emma:' Who is "her"? Mr. Gold: Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're gonna need this. (He opens a case, revealing Prince Charming's'' sword)'' ' '''Emma:' What is that? Mr. Gold: Your father's sword. SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital. Emma stands over Henry. Emma: Henry. You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry. (She places his book on the bedside table) For when you wake up. (She crosses the room and exits as Regina enters) Say what you gotta say, you got ten minutes. Regina: You know where to meet? Emma: Yeah. Don't be late. Regina: (crosses to Henry's bedside) I'm sorry. Jefferson: Pity, isn't it? There's nothing harder than not knowing whether you'll ever see your child again. Regina: Jefferson, now is not a good time. Jefferson: For you. Well, for me, it's the perfect time. I'm here to collect. Where—where is she—my daughter? Regina: Emma was supposed to eat that apple and she didn't. As far as I'm concerned, that makes our deal null and void. Jefferson: I did what you asked, and you're gonna screw me over again? Regina: Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is, I'm done with you. Jefferson: But I'm-- I'm not done with you. Regina: What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can't. Jefferson: Do you? Regina: Yes. You don't have it in you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my son. SCENE: Storybrooke, outside August Booth's room at Granny's Inn. Emma knocks on the door. Emma: August? Please open up. I know you're in there, open the door. August: I can't. (Emma forces the door open. August is laying in his bed, his arms visibly wooden) Emma: No. What's happening to you? August: You can see it now. You believe. Emma: Yeah, I do, but... H-How do I stop this? August: Break the curse. Emma: I'll do it I promise, but I gotta save Henry first and I need your help. August: No, you don't. Emma: Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I-I just... talked to the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can't do it August, I can't. No normal person can. August: Luckily for us, you're not normal. You can save Henry. You can save all of... (His words are cut off as his transformation into wood is completed) Emma: August? (Cries) SCENE: Storybrooke, outside the boarded up Clocktower. Emma paces briefly as Regina arrives and unlocks the door. Emma: What is this place? Regina: Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it? Emma: Lead the way. (Regina lifts a all revealing an elevator) Whoa. Regina: Get in. Emma: After you. Regina: It's a two-man job, the elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down. Emma: And I'm just supposed to trust you? Regina: I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Miss Swan. Emma: This battle I'm supposed to fight—who is it? What is down there? Regina: An old friend. Emma: Then why don't you go talk to them? Regina: Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her... in a different form. She doesn't wanna hear from me. You have to trust me on that. Emma: Okay, I will go down there. But let's be clear about something... "your Majesty". The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Henry. If he dies... so do you. Regina: Well then let's get on with it. Now, this is what you're going to have to do. (scene cuts to Emma, in the elevator going down, unsheathing the sword) SCENE: Fairytale Land, the Forbidden Fortress. Maleficent ascends some stairs to sit on a throne. Prince Charming's sword appears at her throat. Prince Charming: Where is it? Where is the beast that reigns over this castle? Maleficent: (Knocks Prince Charming back with magic) That would be me. (She stands and descends the steps to Prince Charming) But "beast" is so harsh. I prefer "Maleficent". Prince Prince Charming: I'm gonna need a smaller egg. Maleficent: Such a shame. So handsome. (Prince Charming stands and Maleficent blows out all the candles with magic. Prince Charming flails his sword in the darkness briefly, and Maleficent is heard cackling.) Prince Charming: Show yourself, witch. (Maleficent, now a dragon, appears behind him and chases him across the room.) SCENE: Storybrooke, below the clocktower. The Elevator carrying Emma arrives at the bottom of the shaft. She exits into a mining tunnel, and briefly examines Snow White's glass coffin. Suddenly, a green eye appears behind her, and Maleficent's Dragon Form roars as Emma faces her. SCENE: Fairytale Land, the Forbidden Fortress. Maleficent shoots flames at Prince Charming, who hides behind a column. He looks down at the egg briefly, and smiles slightly. Prince Charming: Come on! (Maleficent chases him) SCENE: Storybrooke, in the mining tunnels. Emma: (looks at the sword) To hell with this. (She drops it and takes out her gun, shooting at the dragon, which shoots flames at her as she is behind a rock formation) The scene intercuts between Storybrooke and Fairytale land. Both Prince Charming and Emma are chased by the dragon Maleficent. Prince Charming jumps on the dragon, throwing the egg into her mouth before being thrown off and jumping out the window into the water below. In Storybrooke, Maleficent's Dragon Form falls down a pit and then flies back up. SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital. Mary Margaret is at Henry's bedside, reading to him. Mary Margaret: "And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew that all that was left was to say good-bye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness." Henry, when I gave you this book it was because I knew... I know life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought... (the machines start beeping rapidly) What is it? Dr. Whale!? (Dr. Whale and a nurse rush in) Dr. What what is that? What—What is wrong? Dr. Whale: Nurse, get her out of here. NOW! Mary Margaret: What's going on? (A nurse escorts her out, and another performs CPR on Henry) Dr. Whale: His heart rate's falling. Come on, Henry! Announcer: Nurse to ICU, STAT. Nurse to ICU, STAT. Defibrillator team to ICU, defibrillator team to ICU. (the camera pans out from the ICU, following someone in scrubs as they open the 'Exit' door that leads to the psychiatric ward) Man: (hands tea to the Severe Nurse) Your tea. Severe Nurse: Thank you. What's the commotion upstairs? Man: There's a sick boy, he took a bad turn. Severe Nurse: How tragic. Is there any hope for a-- (she slumps over, unconscious) Man: Recovery?'' (the camera pans up, revealing the man to be Jefferson) '' Jefferson: Doubtful. (he takes the keys and a coat, walking down the hallway to the room of Belle. He unlocks the door and extends his hand to her) Come with me. Belle's Counterpart: Who are you? Why are you doing this? Jefferson: My name is Jefferson, and I need your help to do something that I can't. There's a man, his name is Mr. Gold'.' Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been, and that Regina locked you up. Belle's Counterpart: Wait a minute, what? Jefferson: It's very important. Mr. Gold's gonna protect you but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He's gonna know what to do. You understand? Belle's Counterpart: Yes, I-I have to find Mr. Gold. SCENE: Fairytale Land, a beach near the Forbidden Fortress. Prince Charming walks out of the water toward Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin: Impressive, dearie. Very impressive, indeed. Come warm yourself. Prince Charming: '''I have done what you've asked. Return my ring to me. '''Rumplestiltskin: Of course, you're in a bit of a rush. How rude of me. (he holds up the ring) With this... Prince Charming... you will find her. Prince Charming: (takes the ring) Thank you. Rumplestiltskin: Something's missing. (he transforms Prince Charming's clothing into much fancier attire) Now you're ready for your big moment. Prince Charming: Why do you want us together? What do you get out of it? Rumplestiltskin: I'm a fan of true love, dearie, and, more importantly, what it creates. SCENE: Storybrooke, in the mining tunnels. Emma is shooting at Maleficent's Dragon Form. Realizing it doesn't work, she grabs the sword and throws it into the dragon, destroying her, leaving behind the egg from Fairtytale Land that contains the True Love Potion. SCENE: Prince Charming rides through the countryside on a white steed, enters the Forest and arrives at Snow White's coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. Doc: You're too late. Prince Charming: No. No! At least let me say good-bye. (the dwarves remove the lid and Prince Charming kisses Snow White, releasing a blast of magic. Snow White White gasps and awakens) Snow White: You found me. Prince Charming: Did you even doubt I would? SCENE: Prince Charming and Snow White walking along a beach. Snow White: How did you do it? Prince Charming: With this. (holds up his mother's ring) It's my mother's ring. It... led me back to you. And now... I never want it off your finger. (he gets down on one knee) Will you marry me? Snow White: What do you think? (The pair kiss) Prince Charming: What is it? Snow White: There's the little matter of yourfather and my stepmother. Prince Charming: Ah. That. I'm open to suggestions. Snow White: Here's one. Let's take back the kingdom. Prince Charming: How? Snow White: Like we shall do everything, together. SCENE: Storybrooke. David gets into his truck and drives away. SCENE: Storybrooke, Emma in the elevator, riding back up. It stops suddenly. Emma: Regina! What the hell was that?! Regina! Gold: Miss Swan? You've got it? Emma: Mr. Gold? What are you doing here? Mr. Gold: I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator. Emma: What? I'm coming up! Mr. Gold: No there's-- there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that. Emma: Yeah? Well I can try. Mr. Gold: No you can't, just toss it up. Your boy's gonna be fine. I promise. We're running out of time, toss it up. Emma: Okay. You hold on to it, I'll be right up. (she tosses up the egg and Gold walks away) Mr. Gold? Gold! (Emma climbs up and out of the shaft to find Regina, tied up) Regina? Regina: He tricked you! How could you give him that? Emma: Where is he? Regina: Gone. (Emma unties her) Gold. He manipulated all of this. Emma: Come on, he can't be that far! (both women's cell phones start ringing and they check them) It's the hospital. SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital. Emma and Regina rush to the ICU as Dr. Whale and Mother Superior exit. Dr. Whale: We did everything we could. Mother Superior: I'm sorry. You're too late. (Emma enters the ICU as a nurse turns off a machine and removes a breathing mask from Henry's face) SCENE: Storybrooke, Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold takes out a key and opens the egg, removing the True Love Potion. As the bell rings indicating someone entering, Gold quickly puts the potion away. Woman: Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold? Gold: Yes I am, but I'm afraid the shop's closed-- (He turns around, realizing the woman is Belle's Counterpart) Belle's Counterpart: I was uh, I was told to-to find and tell you that Regina locked me up. Does that mean anything to you? Mr. Gold: (He reaches out and touches her) You're real. You're alive. She did this to you? Belle's Counterpart: I was told you'd protect me. Mr. Gold: (embraces her, sobbing slightly) Oh yes. Yes I'll protect you. Belle's Counterpart: Um, I'm sorry, do I-do I know you? Mr. Gold: No. But you will. SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital ICU. Emma, Regina, Dr. Whale and Mother Superior are gathered around Henry's bed. Regina: No.. (she turns and cries on Dr. Whale's shoulder) No. Emma: (Crosses to Henry, tears running down her face) I love you Henry. (She kisses his forehead and a blast radiates out. Henry gasps and wakes up) Henry: I love you, too. You saved me. Regina: You did it. SCENE: Storybrooke. The blast is seen radiating through the town. Mary Margaret, Ruby and her Granny, Archie Hopper and David are seen affected by the blast, looking slightly confused. David, nearing the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign, stops his truck and looks back. SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital ICU. Emma: Henry, what's going on? Regina: No. Henry: The curse... I think you broke it! Mother Superior: That was true love's kiss. Regina: No. No! Mother Superior: If I were you, your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide. Regina: (approaches Henry's bed) Henry... no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do ''love you. ''(she leaves) SCENE: Storybrooke, exterior. David is walking along the street. He spots Mary Margaret. David: Snow! Mary Margaret: (looks up) Charming. (The two run to each other) You found me. David: Did you ever doubt I would? (the pair kiss) SCENE: Storybrooke, Henry's room. Regina sits on Henry's bed, picks up his pillow, and sobs into it. SCENE: Storybrooke, the woods. Mr. Gold and Belle's Counterpart are walking. Belle's Counterpart: Wait. Mr. Gold: No, no. We've very close. Belle's Counterpart: Rumplestiltskin, wait. (he stops, turns, and she catches up to him) I-I remember. I-I love you. (They hug) Mr. Gold: Yes, yes. And I love you, too. But hey, there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first, there's something I must do. (the two come to the wishing well) Belle's Counterpart: What is this? Mr Gold: This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost. (Mr. Gold drops the True Love Potion into the well. Purple smoke rises out and spreads outward.) SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital ICU. Emma: Henry, what's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back? Henry: I... I don't know. (a nurse drops something on the floor, Emma approaches her) Emma: You okay? (she looks toward the window, shocked) SCENE: Storybrooke, Henry's room. Regina looks out the window at the smoke engulfing the town. SCENE: Storybrooke, the hospital ICU. Emma and Henry look out the window. Emma: What is that? Henry: Something bad. SCENE: Storybrooke, the wishing well. Purple smoke continues to flow. Belle's Counterpart: I-I don't understand... Mr. Gold: We're in a land without magic power, and I'm bringing it. Magic... is coming. Belle's Counterpart: Why? Mr Gold: Why? Because magic... is power. SCENE: Storybrooke, Henry's room. Regina looks out the window at the smoke engulfing the town and smiles. SCENE: Storybrooke, exterior. David and Mary Margaret hold each other at the smoke engulfs them. the camera pans to the clocktower. As it is engulfed, the clock strikes 8:15. Category:Season One Category:Season One Transcripts